Special Prize Inside
by Serenity2012
Summary: In many ways Al Potter was just like his father. When he wanted answers about his family, what better place to look than the nearest pile of Chocolate Frogs' trading cards?


Author's Notes: I do not own Harry Potter. Anybody wondering what J.K. Rowling's big announcement is?

Al tore his emerald green gaze from the window twenty minutes after the train parted the station. It was a weird feeling, knowing that he was leaving his Mum, Dad, and little sister, Lily, behind, but at the same time, he was finally going to get the chance to learn magic. He tapped his new wand against his thigh where it was giving off brilliant red and gold sparks.

Rose shook her head, trying to look stern, but the corners of her mouth were quirking up in amusement, "Quit it, Al. I have something important I want to talk to you about."

He smiled, sheepishly, "Go on, then."

"You know Hogwarts has the most impressive library in all of Europe."

Al scoffed and looked away, "Of course this would be about_ books_." He actually really loved reading fiction stories, but couldn't understand how his cousin swallowed textbooks like she did. The new copy of Transfiguration Today she had tucked into the crook of her arm looked especially intimidating.

"No, Al, it's not about books, it's about our family." She blew a strand of curly red hair out of her face, like a tendril of flame shooting towards the sky, "You were just wondering why all those kids were staring at your Mum and Dad."

"Well, yeah." He squirmed in his seat. After all the trips they'd taken to Diagon Alley, seemingly trapped under a very bright spotlight, he thought he should be used to people's stares, but those had mostly been from adults. It had caught him off guard to see so many students with plain hero-worship in their eyes, and for a second, it was like he was sharing his father with the world, like everyone had staked a claim on him.

"Whatever he's done, I'm sure my parents were involved in it too." Rose played with the hem of her robes, "I'm almost positive we can find some account in the history books, old school records, _something_…."

Al's face brightened, but just as he was about to respond the Trolley lady paused outside their compartment door, cart heavily weighted down by sweets even though she'd passed by most of the other passengers already, "Care for anything to eat, dears?"

Rose purchased a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, grimacing when the first one turned out to be mucus flavored.

Al distractedly bought a few Chocolate frogs. They were wrapped in gold foil, announcing that they had updated the famous witch and wizard cards inside, but now he was caught up in his cousin's investigative spirit, he didn't want to think about anything else.

The cart rattled away and Al immediately turned to Rose, eagerness in his expression, "You really think that it will work? That we can discover something they want to keep hidden from us. I mean this is Dad that we're talking about."

"Gods forbid, we take on Uncle Harry," she laughed, but it was slightly uneasy. Everyone knew that Harry Potter did not get riled often. He was willing to let his kids play pranks, test a few rules within reason, but if there was ever something he was really adamant about, he was the most capable person ever, both at uncovering plots and at punishing the offenders.

"Our father, the Auror," James would mutter under his breath, wincing ahead of time of being yelled at for something.

Al suddenly looked worried.

"I think it'll be fine, Al," Rose said, "Something tells me that Uncle Harry feels guilty for not telling us what he's done. Part of him wants us to know, just as long as we understand… and it doesn't change how we act around him."

"Very wise, _Rowena_."

Rose punched him playfully in the arm, "You know I want to be in Gryffindor."

He chuckled, "Yeah, so do I."

"They better let us have our way. The teachers would be crazy to split up this team, right?"

It was a nice family moment, but Al quickly sobered, "So, we agree, we'll look into some of Dad's accomplishments at school."

Rose nodded resolutely, "Now, eat your candy. We're supposed to be Weasleys and Potters, aka bottomless pits."

Al grabbed a Chocolate Frog off the top of the stack. He perfected eating them at seven years old. First he trapped its legs, until it was squirming to get away. When he released it, the frog jumped right into his mouth. Rose wrinkled her nose, "Gross."

Al shrugged, "I mostly get them for the cards."

"Who do you have this time?"

The little purple piece of paper was lying face down on the seat. Al didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous, but he picked it up by the corners.

Rose glanced up five minutes later wondering why he hadn't said anything yet, only to see Al's mouth gaping open, the rest of his features schooled entirely on his trading card. "What, Al? What?" She shook him. His eyes darted towards her, but he seemed mostly petrified.

Slightly panicked, she slid into the spot next to him and peered over his shoulder. The person pictured had untidy, black hair, green eyes, and a painful looking smile. He never liked attention, she knew. Carefully scrawled along the bottom edge, in white print, was the name Harry Potter.

"Dad," Al breathed, re-reading all the bio data.

_Harry Potter is considered by many to be the most powerful wizard of all time. At age one, he survived the Killing Curse and halted the progress of notorious Dark Lord Voldemort. During the years he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he rescued the Sorcerer's Stone, ended the menace of the Chamber of Secrets, championed the TriWizard Tournament, formed the defense group Dumbledore's Army, and fought in the Battle of the Ministry. Following Voldemort's re-emergence, he and his friends, Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) and Ronald Weasley, went on a quest to save our world. It culminated in the epic Battle of Hogwarts where Voldemort was finally slain by Harry's call of "Expelliarmus". He has since received the Order of Merlin First Class and spent numerous years on top of the "Most Eligible Wizard" list before marrying Ginerva Weasley. He likes playing Quidditch with the new Lightningbolt brooms, named in honor of his famous scar, and spending time with his family._

They met each-other's eyes over the top of the card, "It's… unbelievable."

"Insane."

"I've never even _heard_ of some of these things."

"Aunt Fleur talks about the Triwizard Tournament," Rose reminded him.

"How about the rest of it?" They spent a while ruminating, before Al came to the decision, "We need more chocolate."

They spent the rest of the train ride making their way through the Trolley lady's supply of frogs. She had looked quite frazzled when they appeared in the employee's only compartment, Galleons pooling in their hands, demanding more. Still, she smiled at them, a little uncertainly, and sold them the candy.

By the time they were pulling up to the castle, they had collected six Harry Potters, two Ginny Potters, three Hermione Weasleys, three Ron Weasleys, four Neville Longbottoms, and one card featuring Aunt Luna.

Al quickly shoved them all into his knapsack while the train was making its violent stop. He moved so quickly that he became lightheaded.

"Slow down, Al. It's a lot to take in all at once." Rose put her hand on his arm to steady him.

"No kidding. It makes me think Teddy actually knows what he's talking about… some of the time," he mumbled under his breath.

"Really? About what?" Rose nervously straightened her robes, before following Al out the door. In the corridor, there were met with a great rush of students all eager to be unloaded.

"It's nothing really." She gave him a look so he elaborated, "A couple of months ago, he and the other Aurors in training went on assignment to Axzaban. He met his first Dementor there."

"And? What's this got to do with anything?"

Al grinned. "It's how he described it afterwards. He was all serious, you know, still scared stiff, when he knelt down to my level. And he said, 'You might not believe me now, Al, but one day you'll understand… _Chocolate is the answer to everything._"

Rose snorted indelicately, and turned her head away, "Of course Teddy said that."

"Can you argue with the results?"

"No."

"Well then, Rowena," Al smirked, making a great sweeping motion with his arm, "After you."

Author's Notes: I had some trouble wrapping things up, but I hope you guys liked it anyway. Please review!


End file.
